The present invention relates to a process for packaging solid cosmetic products inside a container.
Solid cosmetic products, in particular make-up products, are marketed in appropriate packages, provided with preformed components of the same shapes and size as the cosmetic products, in which they are arranged and fixed in order to ensure hold and integrity.
Solid cosmetic products, as known, may be assembled inside a container using an adhesive which keeps them anchored within the internal cavity of the container itself. This anchoring process may have several variants.
For example, the product may be anchored in advance to a completely closed bottom (free from holes), which may consist of different materials, such as for example plastic, metal, expanded materials, ceramic compounds, etc. Here, the adhesive works between the bottom itself and the inner cavity of the container and does not come into contact with the cosmetic.
Alternatively, the cosmetic product may be anchored in advance to a bottom provided with holes, consisting of different materials, such as for example plastic, metal, expanded materials, ceramic compounds, etc. Here, the adhesive works both on the perforated base and on the cosmetic product, thus anchoring them both to the inner cavity of the container.
Another possibility is that the cosmetic product is free from a base and is thus glued directly to the inner cavity of the container. Here, the adhesive works between the container and the cosmetic product.
Hot melt adhesives or vinyl glues have been used so far to anchor a solid cosmetic product to a bottom or to a container, but the products assembled with these glues did not often pass quality tests, such as crash tests, i.e. stress caused by impacts, falls, rolling, etc. Furthermore, both vinyl glues and hot melt adhesives may cause problems of bad odor in the finished product.